A Thorn For Every Heart
by flaminghearts
Summary: Haley has to face the past she walked away from 5 years ago.


AN: Hello, I'm flamingheart. This is a new story of mine, it's pure Naley with some Brucas added in there. I don't want to give too much away but I'll give you a brief summary, just r/r and enjoy the story.

_Summary: _What happens when 5 years later, Haley meets up with the past she walked away from all those years ago. She finds herself having to face the regret, fear, and pain that has been eating at her all these years.

_p.s I do not own one tree hill, or any of the characters._

**A Thorn For Every Heart  
**

**Introduction**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And walking away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

She traced her fingers across the white silk dress before her. It was beautiful and in less than 24 hours she was supposed to be wearing it down the isle. It should be easy, she did _love_ him. God she loved him so much, that's why this was the hardest decision she was having to make.

They were only 17. So much more for them to fulfill in life, so many dreams to accomplish, was it fair to tie him down, tie both of them down? She closed her eyes as she felt the warm tears fall down her cheek as she laid the dress on the bed along with a note that would surely break his heart as much as it was breaking hers.

She knew he wouldn't understand, but she knew that if she didn't walk away now, then she would be risking having him always wondering what could have been if he just followed his dream. Would she be weighing him down from the life he always wanted? That was the question she asked herself the last week as the days ran down to their wedding.

He was talented. _Really_ talented. Captain of the basketball team, scouts were always watching him, wanting him. He was going to make it somewhere, and she knew it, and she was proud. It was a Wednesday exactly 7 days till they would be proclaimed as Mr. and Mrs. Scott, god that sounded so god, when she made her decision; it was the day she would always remember.

_flashback_

_"Hey Hales," Nathan Scott said lightly tapping on the door frame, with a basketball placed in his hands. _

"Hey you," Haley said getting up from her desk and placing a peck on his cheek.

"How's my beautiful bride to be," He said while smirking.

"She's doing fine just packing all my stuff, you know I'm actually going to miss this house but with my parents suddently announcing they are traveling the world in an RV, this will probably be the last week I get to spend in it," she said smiling back at him, "what you up to?" she said, noticing the sun shining brightly through the window.

"Don't worry Hales, I'll make sure that our apartment will feel just as homey," He said doing his best to sooth her. "Well, I just wanted to drop by before I met up with Lucas, we were going to play some hoops at the river court," He said sitting on the bed beside her.

Haley smiled, loving the feel of her best friend and fiancé finally bonding as brothers. Then a thought dawned on her.

"Oh! Lucas told me you got accepted to high flyers this summer, he said it's like some prestigious basketball camp! Why didn't you tell me?" Haley said getting up and putting her hands to her hips stubbornly.

Nathan chuckled, "because I'm not going to accept." Nathan said bluntly before getting up and enveloping her small frame in his arms.

Haley slightly pushed him back. "What do you mean you aren't going to go? Nathan you are really good at basketball, this is your chance!" Haley said confusion etching her soft features.

"But I don't want to be away from my beautiful bride for the whole summer," He said.

"I would miss you too, Nathan but you will have the rest of our lives to spend with each other, and I really think you should go, you deserve this." Haley said staring up expectantly at him.

"I'm going to hurt Lucas, he promised not to tell you." Nathan muttered sitting back on the bed and placing the basketball in between his legs.

"I'm surprised you didn't plan on telling me this! We're getting married soon Nathan, we are supposed to tell each other everything." Haley said arms crossed over her chest.

"I know, I know I'm sorry, okay? It's just it's more of my dad's dream for me to be going to this camp anyways. Listen, I don't want to fight okay." Nathan said looking up at her.

Haley sighed, "Okay…" Haley said uncertainly as he got up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to go meet Lucas now," he said placing another kiss on her forehead, before walking out of the room.

Haley looked out her bedroom window as his figure retreated into the distance, he was bouncing his basketball In front of him and Haley got a clenched feeling in her stomach. Was she pulling him away from something he loved?

--

Haley picked up the passport that lay on the table. She glanced down at it.

One ticket, direct  
_California _

Haley took in a deep breath before rolling her suitcase towards the front door. She took a lingering glance at their bedroom_, her and Nathan's_ bedroom. She saw the white gown lying lonely on the bed, which caused her to brush away at another tear. She slowly closed the door and made her way through the tidy little living room where she saw his play station on the table and the controllers sprawled on the couch. She could almost picture him sitting in that exact spot playing his favorite game NBA live.

She saw car head lights illuminate the room and knew it was time to go. She took one last look around. Nathan was right when he reassured her, that he would make this apartment of his become her home. It did feel like home, but her new home would be in California now, and she had to accept that.

She wheeled her suitcase towards the car parked at the end of the driveway. She carefully placed her luggage in the trunk and made her way to the passengers seat. She got in and looked to the driver.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke Davis said, waiting before starting the car.

_Flashback _

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke said before pushing open the apartment door.

"In here!" Haley muffled from the bedroom.

Brooke looked around and noticed all of Haley boxes sprawled everywhere, unpacked. Brooke made her way to the bedroom and opened it slowly. Haley was getting up from the bed and wiping away tears.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked coming beside her friend.

"Oh nothing," Haley said forcing a smile. "Just miss my parents,"

Brooke eyed her friend, worried. But gave her a reassuring hug. "Haley I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I won't be able to make it to your wedding, I feel awful." Brooke said

"Oh no, it's okay Brooke I understand." Haley said again wiping away a tear.

"Ugh, I hate my parents I can't believe they are making me move to California. Specially the summer before senior year, and specially 2 days before your wedding!" Brooke said pouting.

Haley gave her friend a hug. "How about you and Lucas," Haley said slowly.

"We are just friends. That's what I wanted. I mean I hate how I have to move now that we put that whole love triangle mess behind us." Brooke said sadly. "My mom wouldn't let me move in with Peyton, and didn't let me move into Lucas's room either, she said she wants us to be together as a family! God, she's trying to ruin my life!" Brooke said slumping herself down on the bed.

Brooke looked down and noticed two over stuffed suitcases.

"What are the suitcases for?" Brooke asked confused.

"Umm, oh nothing I was just…" Haley said biting on her lip.

"Haley… is there something you aren't telling me?" Brooke said eying her friend suspiciously.

Haley looked down before breaking into a flood of tears, her shoulders violently shaking.

"Haley?" Brooke said pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong? Tell me!" Brooke said worriedly.

"I don't know what to do Brooke," Haley said hardly able to get the words out through her tears.

"What do you mean Haley?" Brooke asked dread creeping up her.

"I-I don't know if marrying Nathan is the right thing t-to do." Haley said letting a fresh round of tears roll down her face.

"What do you mean Haley, you love each other so much." Brooke said pulling Haley out so she could look into her eyes.

"I know, I love him so much but we are so young, a-and he is giving away his dream for me, and I hate to see him d-do that." Haley said using her sleeve to wipe at her face.

"Haley, what are you talking about? He wants you!" Brooke said staring at her friend in disbelief.

"I know, but two days ago he told me that he withdrew his chance to go to high flyers, remember that camp him and Lucas used to talk about all the time? And he said he did it because he didn't want to leave me alone for the summer. I just feel like I'm holding him back," Haley said before glaring down at her hands.

"Haley… don't do this, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this what you and Nathan have." Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke, you have to understand that I just need to give him space to become what he is capable of becoming, if me and him are still meant to be we will find our way to each other…if it's true love, then it will still be true in the future." Haley said getting up and began pacing. "Brooke as one of my best friend, please understand." Haley said finally stopping and staring at Brooke.

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. What was happening? "Haley…you can't be serious." Brooke tried again, but her plead was softer.

"Brooke, please." Haley tried once more a singly tear threatening to fall.

Brooke couldn't help but look at how helpless Haley looked at the moment. She all of a sudden felt protective over her. She knew Nathan and Haley's love was the most powerful of all, and deep down Brooke understand what Haley was trying to do.

"Where are you going to go?" Brooke finally managed to ask.

"I don't know, I was thinking of moving in with my sister Vivian, who lives in Ohio, attend senior year there, and then go to Stanford." Haley said slowly.

Brooke bit at her bottom lip; she couldn't let Haley do this alone.

"Come to California with me," Brooke said softly.

--

"Haley?" Brooke asked. "I said are you sure this is what you want." Brooke asked again.

Haley snapped out of her thought, "This isn't what I want, Brooke." Haley said looking back up at the apartment that was so familiar in the past year since Nathan emancipated himself, freeing himself from his parents. "It's what I have to do." Haley finished, as Brooke slowly nodded and place the car into reverse. 

The two girls sat in silence as they drove to the airport. Haley couldn't help but play the question that she kept asking herself the whole week. _Was she pulling him away from something he loved? _She couldn't help but wonder if that was exactly what she was doing to him as her and Brooke finally made it to the airport and handed their airplane tickets to the stewardess. She kept worrying about pulling him away from his dream and love for basketball, but she didn't quite think that she was probably pulling him away from something much more important to him.


End file.
